


Enough

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: When Enough is Enough Kuai goes to seek help from a being of a higher power.Will he get what he wants?





	Enough

Today he finally decided that he had enough. Enough of the suffering he was enduring. He. Had. Enough.

Kuai straightened his stance and stepped into the temple that Liu Kang would be at. He walked the empty halls passing by doors to lifeless rooms. Maybe Raiden would grow weary of it and bring people here to live. He came to the last door of the hallway, knocked once and waited.

“Come in.” a voice called from behind the door.

He turned the knob and pushed it open, stepping into the frame.

“Ah, I wondered what took you so long. What can I do for you?” Liu asked, his voice friendly.

What took him so long? He was trying his damndest to not come up here and beg for them back. Yet, here he was. His words stuck in his throat from embarrassment.

“I know. Please. Come, sit down before you drive yourself into insanity.” The god gestured to the seating before him.

Kuai followed the order and sat down before the other. “I have a question to ask you.”

"Which I can probably guess. The answer is no. I will not change the timeline anymore. Kronika has done enough." Liu crossed his legs. "it was already difficult enough to balance this timeline. Returning people is dangerous."

"It seems like you've tried it before?" Sub-Zero asked, curious.

The god nodded, "it ended up with things vastly different." He rubbed his forehead, "but I am sorry Grandmaster. There is nothing that I can do."

"Nothing at all. Not even for a few moments to where I can say my…" Kuai's voice broke and he choked up.

"Not even for that. I apologise." Liu looked remorseful, hanging his head down. "I cannot mess this up. Things will turn for the worse if I don't let things play out naturally for a while."

"I wish I could do more for you. I know it's rough losing everyone like that. Your brother, Smoke, the Lin Kuei. It would be difficult for me to keep going like you have." The god sighed, his gaze focused on his hands.

His students. So many was slaughtered. Used as parts for Sketor's and Frost's manipulation. He still had one more question.

"What of Hanzo?” Kuai asked, hopeful, ”He is one person. Would he make such an impact? How much would change?"

There was a shake of the head, "I cannot do that either. It might not do much, but who knows what could happen. I would if I knew that it wasn’t going to disrupt everything.”

Kuai nodded, understanding, “I wish that I could see him one last time.”

Liu Kang was silent, his thoughts leading to several different choices. “I have been in both situations. Where I have lost people and where I have had people. It is difficult. It will get easier as things go on.”

The grandmaster shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet. “Maybe so. I’ll let you return to your duties.” he stood and bowed to the other.

The god returned the bow, his mind still whirling about. “Thank you for coming to sit with me. I appreciate it.”

The other man left, returning back to his temple.

Liu Kang brought a hand to his chin. He walked from the room that he was in, still in thought. In a matter of minutes he found Raiden, grasping his arm.

“What is it?” the previous god quizzed.

The former shaolin struggled to find the words to tell the other what he was thinking. “What would happen if I… I gave someone their memories back?”

The other was quiet for a moment. “What would you think would happen?”

“It would be a lot to process. Having 25 years of their life, of thoughts, forced back into their head.” He began, “Likewise, if I were to send someone back to their proper time who know what would happen. There would be changes to the people now.”

“Maybe Hanzo wouldn’t have died.”

“Just as Sonya. But, then again. Their time here could have change things in the present.”

“Instead of Hanzo perishing, Kuai Liang would’ve.”

“And Johnny Cage in Sonya’s place.”

“Perhaps, it might be best if we just give the option of returning one’s memories to whomever. Let them decide.” Raiden thought.

Liu Kang nodded agreeing. “It would be up to them if they decide too.” he grasped the other’s arm, “I’ll be back shortly” he reached up and left in a loud crack of fire and lighting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I writing this at the end this time because ya know, ya girl got some feels going on. First off, thank you guys for the support I have gotten and thank you to the people in the future. Second, Ya girl graduated from college and that's why I've been so late on posting this.  
> Sorry.  
> Furthermore, THIS thing still have like 4 maybe 5 more parts and probs a much longer fic too. So, Yay for you guys!  
> As always, you guys are great! <3


End file.
